If James and Lily Lived
by heyklab
Summary: The Title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Just, in advance, apologizing for grammar mistakes. Plus, this is sort of like the intro**

Sirius barges through the door.

"Lily, You need to switch secret keepers." I look at him, shocked. "Wh-Why?" I stutter. "He's coming. He's going to come. I think he's on to me." I start to tear up. "No, Sirius, Please. You can stay here. He can't hurt you here."

"Lily! Please, If there's anyone I don't want getting hurt, it's you, James, and Harry. Oh god. Harry. Look, switch. How about Remus!?" I scowl, "Sirius, Remus is a werewolf! How can he keep us safe. I told you, I don't want anyone else." Sirius paces the room, "How about Peter?" I start crying. "No Sirius! Please, don't leave us." Sirius growls.

James walks in, "Sirius?" He asks. He sees me and his easy smile falls and his eyebrows nit together and his look of concern shows on his face. He walks over to me, quickly. He embraces me, tight. I sniff. "Lils? What's wrong?" He asks, I can hear the concern in his voice. "I want you to switch Secret Keepers." Sirius says, I bury my face in James' shirt. "What?" James demands. "I feel like he's onto me and I don't want you three getting hurt because of me." I let go of James. I walk over to Sirius and put my arms around him, "Sirius, Please don't leave us." I whisper, silently crying onto his shoulder.

I pull back and look him in the eyes. "Okay, I won't." I smile and hug him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lily! He's here!" James screams. I panic. I grab Harry and stare at James. " He waves at me, "Go! I'll hold him off!" I nod and run to Harry's bedroom. I heard the door bang open and suddenly words were shouted and different colored lights danced under the door of Harry's bedroom. I locked the door with magic. In the background I heard, "Stupify... Avada Kedavra..." Then I hearda loud thud. I gasped. James!

Suddenly I heard footsteps, I turned around and braced myself. I started crying, which started Harry. I set him in his crib. "Shhh. Harry I love you. Daddy loved you." I heard and felt the door explode open. Voldemort laughed quietly. I turned to him. "Move away, you silly girl. And I may consider saving your life." I laughed, which was not the smartest thing to do at the moment. "Fine. Say goodbye to your son." He pointed his wand at me. "Stupify!" I felt my body slam into the ground. I heard a crying sound, HARRY!

I heard Voldemort shout, "Avada Kedavra!" I tried to cry out. Or just cry. But, my body was frozen in place. At least I wasn't blinking or else I wouldn't have been able to see the next thing that happened.

Voldemort winced and jumped back. "Avada Kedavra!" My baby cried louder, but suddenly it stopped and I knew he was dead. But then I saw something that surprised me. Voldemort flew back and disappeared, only in a cloud of black. I try to gasp.

I lay there for ten minutes, waiting for the stupid spell to ware off. Five minutes later, James walked in! I tried to shout his name, but the spell was still in affect.

He saw me on the floor and his eyes bulged. "Lily!" He ran over to me and turned me onto my back. I tried to talk to him. He takes out his wand and says, "Rennervate." I instantly gasp and fall onto the ground. "James..." I gasp. "Lils!" He said and hugged me hard and crushed his lips against mine. I remembered something. I pulled back, "Harry!" I said. James' smile disappeared. He pulled me up and we rushed over to Harry's crib. Harry laid there motionless. "Harry!" I shouted and covered my mouth.

I ran my hand through his hair and gasped as I saw a scar the shape of a lightning bolt. I picked my little baby up. I held him so close and just let my tears flow. James wrapped his arms around me and I put Harry between us. I sobbed onto James' shoulder.

We stayed like that for about five minutes. Then I felt Something stir. It was an arm, It wasn't mine. It also wasn't James'. I gasp. James looks at me, concerned. "Lils..." He said. "Harry." I gasped. He looked down and I saw Harry kicking his leg. I laughed as Harry opened his eyes. "Harry!" I said. I hugged him and started laughing. James hugged me again, tighter this time.


	3. Chapter 3

"James?" I asked, while we were cleaning up the house. "Yes." He asked. " How did you survive?" I ask. He laughs. "gee thanks Evans." I laugh. "I'm not Evans. I'm a Potter now." He laughs and walks over to me and puts his hands on my waist. I put my arms around his neck. "You'd better be. I didn't spend all those years chasing you for nothing." I laugh and put my forehead on his. "You call it chasing, I call it pranking." He laughs, "Yeah, I did that a lot. Didn't I?" I laugh and say, sarcastically, "Oh no! You were a teachers pet. " He laughs, "I believe that was you who was old Slughorn's favorite." I smile.

"James, you never answered my question." He nodded. "Oh yeah. Well, He said stupefy and it hit me and then right after, he said the killing curse and I guess it kind of bounced off." I nodded. "What did he do to you? Just stupefy?" I nod.

"I'm tired, I'm going to go to bed. I can't believe our one year old son defeated him." James nods.

"me neither."


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning! This skips ahead four years! Please review, I need suggestions!**

 **Four years later...**

"Harry! Come on out sweetheart. Lunch is ready." I called, I set a bowl of fruit and another filled with Mac 'n Cheese where Harry sits. Harry comes scurrying into the kitchen and I busy myself with cleaning the dishes. I see Harry take a bite, "Mamma?" he asks. "Yes sweetheart." I say. "Where's Daddy?" I open my mouth to respond,

I heard the door swing open and I rolled my eyes as James sang, "Lily! I'm home!" I laugh and scrub the pan I was washing. "Daddy!" Harry shouted and ran out of the kitchen, I smirked and rinsed the pan.

I shrieked in surprise as I feel James' arms wrap around my waist and twirls me around. "James!" I scream/gasp. He tickles me and I laugh, "James! Stop, you're gonna make me break the pan!" He laughs in my ear and kisses my cheek. He sets me down and I slap his arm. He grins at me.

James picks up Harry and swings him around. I shake my head at them. "Wheee!" harry shouts.

"James, Would you like something to eat?" I ask. "Sure. Thanks, Lils." I smile. I give him a sandwich and sit down at the table.

Harry and James sat down at the table too. I had a feeling in my head, a thought. I kicked James under the table and he was about to make a really dramatic, "Ow!" But I caught his eye and motioned for the door. He nodded. I got up and walked out of the kitchen. "One second Harry, We'll be right back." I heard James say. He walks out and I take a deep breathe.

I turn to James, "We need to tell Harry." he nods, "Wait what are we telling Harry?" He whispers. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named _and_ about Hogwarts." He nods. "Right now!" He whisper shouts. I nod. He starts to walk into the kitchen when I pull his arm. He turns. "I also have some news for you." He gulps and I laugh.

I tell him the news.

 **Haha Kind of a cliff-hanger**


	5. Chapter 5

He looks at my stomach. He smirks. "Serious?" I nod, smiling. He laughs. He kisses me on the lips. "I love you Evans." I groan. "Stop, I'm a Potter." he laughs. "Hell yeah you are." I laugh and kiss him on the cheeks.

I walk into the kitchen. "Harry! you ate all your food!" I say, "That's a first." James mutters. I slap his arm. "Ow! gosh woman!" He shouts. I laugh. So does Harry. James sits down and clears his throat. I take Harry's dishes over and put them in the sink. I sit down again and nod at James.

"Harry, We've got some explaining to do." James says.

"What?" Harry says, not really understanding. I smile a little. "When you were one year old, a man named... Voldemort... came and tried to kill you." I still tense at his name. He almost murdered my whole family. Harry looked confused. "Who's Volde-" I interrupt him. "Harry, don't say his name. When you're talking about him say, um, He-Who-must-not-be-named. Or The Dark Lord. Or, better yet, He who must not be named." Harry looked even more confused. "Why can't I call him by his name?" I look at James.

"Well, You know who did a lot of terrible things. When you were one he tried to kill you. And for a long time before that, he was killing muggles, babies, entire families." Harry shook his head. "Why?" I shrugged, "We don't exactly know, Buddy." He sighs. "is that where my scar came from?" I nod. "He used the killing curse on you once, that's when the scar appeared, then he did it again and he turned into dust and you were unconscious for a while." He nods. "So he's dead?" I shake my head. "Some people think that. I think it's rubbish. You injured him pretty good though. If anything, he'll be back in about ten years. Maybe less." James grabbed my hand. "Don't scare him too bad." He muttered. I blushed. "Sorry." I whispered.

"There's something else we need to talk to you about Harry. " I say. "There's a school you will go to in five years." Harry's eyes bulged. "Are you talking about Hogwarts!" I nod, confused. I look at James. He shrugged. "I didn't tell him." I look at Harry. "Who told you about Hogwarts?" He smiled, "Sirius." I slapped my forehead. "And did Uncle Sirius tell you any stories about when _we_ were at Hogwarts?" Harry nodded, he grinned. I looked at James. James was laughing and grinning. I groaned. "Ooh! I liked the one where you made that stake guy levitate by his ankle Dad!" Harry cried.

James busted out laughing, I had to smile too. "The 'stake' guy?" I asked. Harry nodded. "It's _Snape_ , Harry." Harry shrugged.

"One more thing, and then you can play with your flying train." I say. I smile at James and he grabs my hand under the table. "You're going to have a new brother or sister!"

 **Will it be a boy or a Girl!? Plz review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Skip five years

"Dad, Can you run with me?" Harry says, I laugh and nod. "yes. You Ready?" I ask Harry. He nods. "Yeah." I grab his hand and I start counting as we run. "Three…..Two…..One!" I get the tingling sensation of running through the wall and smile at Harry's look of amazement as he looks around the station. Suddenly someone flicks the back of my head. "Aye!" I turn and fins Lily with one eyebrow raised. "Would you slow down!?" I shake my head, "Never." She huffs at me.

The train whistle blew and I turned to Harry. "You go and make me proud, Okay?" He nods. I hug him and he hugs me back. He hugs Lily and then Massey. Harry runs onto the train and I smile. He waves at us and I see Lily starting to cry.

I walk over to her and hug her and Massey, "Am I the only one thinking about what our kid is going to get into." Lily sighs and nods. "I really hope he has my genes and is smart." I gasp, faking being hurt. "Either way he's smart. It's just a question of how many times he's going to be sent to Dumbledore's office. Or 'Stakes'" I joke. She smiles.

 **I know, really, really, short chapter. I'm updating more tomorrow**


	7. Chapter 7

I walk over to her and hug her and Massey, "Am I the only one thinking about what our kid is going to get into." Lily sighs and nods. "I really hope he has my genes and is smart." I gasp, faking being hurt. "Either way he's smart. It's just a question of how many times he's going to be sent to Dumbledore's office. Or 'Stake's'" I joke. She smiles.

 **Hey guys! I want to know if I should continue, because I have a lot of ideas for this story but I'm not sure if y'all are liking it. Please let me know!**


End file.
